


[podfic] in the dark (i can hear your heartbeat)

by kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Horror, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Alternating, Past Torture, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stormpilot, Understanding, otp: it suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He hears: “turn here” and “listen carefully” and Poe nearly trips as a <b>Stormtrooper</b> says the words that wrap around Poe’s right thigh.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] in the dark (i can hear your heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the dark (i can hear your heartbeat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532287) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, POV Alternating, Body Horror, Past Torture, Aftermath of Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Understanding, Falling In Love, otp: it suits you, Stormpilot, Nonconsensual Body Modification  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:10  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_in%20the%20dark%20\(i%20can%20hear%20your%20heartbeat\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting us).


End file.
